Christmas Eve
by artemissan09
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the castle, only a few were stirring...THIS is their story. MMHG. PWP. Part one of two. Rated for "sexiness" as was requested...lol. Merry Christmas! :


**Christmas Eve**

It was Christmas Eve,

and all through the castle,

only a few were stirring.

**This** is their story.

**AN: So, I really have had no gift ideas what so ever, so one of my friends requested a very naughty Christmas femmeslash fic! I was happy to oblige, and there will be an equally steamy sequel….You have been warned. LOL!**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh come now, Albus. You can't be serious." Minerva remarked playfully as she took another of his pawns.

He sighed as he popped yet another sherbert lemon into his tightly puckered mouth. Why he had ever made this bet with Minerva, he had no idea, but he did know that right now, things were not looking well for either of them.

He, from his portrait on the wall, somehow managed to tell his (former) best friend to move his bishop to take her knight.

At this, Minerva grimaced and poured herself another shot of whisky. She quickly downed the contents of the glass and looked down at the board.

"You know, soon my dear, you will be too drunk to discern a queen from a pawn, and my mouth will be glued shut from these candies." Albus was really starting to regret ever suggesting spending Christmas Eve with his Headmistress.

"Nonsense! The mere thought of me being intoxicated is utterly ridiculous!" She slurred as she made another move.

Albus rolled his eyes just as Minerva realized her mistake. "Damn!" She practically yelled. He moved his measly pawn to annihilate Minerva's rook.

Giggling for some reason unknown to Alubus, the heavily inebriated witch obliged herself with another dose of amber liquor and gazed up at her mentor and friend. "You know, I have something I want to talk…" For some reason she hesitated.

"Ahh. About whom? I may not be able to talk much longer, given the current state of my mouth, but my ears are still in perfect working order."

Minerva drew a deep breath. She really had honestly felt, that just for a brief moment, maybe she could tell him. "Well," or possibly she could just get his word while skating about the real topic at hand. "I have just been worried about Her- Ms. Granger."

Albus peered over his spectacles. "Oh?"

"Yes." Without any other chess orders she poured herself another generous amount of alcohol. "She seems unusually stressed as of late. I think perhaps Potter and Weasley might be causing some issues."

Albus nodded as she downed the glass. "You know how much trouble they have a knack for…"

"Yes, that I do." Albus replied while the game sat unattended.

At this point, the alcohol was the one doing the talking. "I mean, I'm quite aware that she is more than capable of finding herself in trouble." Minerva's mind wandered to the sort of trouble _she'd _like to get into with the young woman.

She bit her lip and glanced down at the board. It was her move to make.

Albus was still uninterested in the game. "Yes, she is quite…mischievous…But she has grown into a fine young lady."

Minerva started to feel warm all over. She glanced at her queen and smirked.

"Perhaps what she needs is just someone on her level, a mentor of some sort, or maybe even a-"

"Fuckmate." Minerva said plainly as she moved her queen to check his king. She had only been half-listening to the man when she got all out of sorts. Who could honestly blame the woman? She was tipsy, hot and bothered, and trying to play chess, to top the cake!

However, realizing she had just made a complete arse of herself, she went a new shade of red undiscovered to mankind and rightly bit her bottom lip.

"What was that my dear?" Albus pretended not to hear the outburst, as he did not want to rob his friend of her dignity in such a situation.

"Checkmate," she whispered. "We had best call it a night," Minerva added.

"Yes, sounds splendid." Minerva yawned as Albus agreed and made ready to head back to her quarters.

"Oh, and just to alleviate your troubles, I do believe Ms. Granger stayed here for the holiday to get some extra work finished. Of course Harry is with her, but maybe with Mr. Weasley out of the picture, she can find something to occupy herself with other than his homework." Albus Dumbledore. Was there ever a more perfect man in existence?

Minerva only shook her head and said, "Merry Christmas, Albus. And thank you."

Albus smiled his reply and Minerva staggered on her way back to her quarters.

However…

On her way there, a sudden wave of Gryffindor bravery, (or was that the alcohol?) washed over her, and she quickly changed course to the Gryffindor common room. When she arrived there, she was shocked to find Harry still sitting by the fire, writing a letter to Ron.

"Evening Potter." She greeted nonchalantly, even though it was nearing midnight, she was in her sleeping gown, it was Christmas Eve, and she was slightly drunk.

"Good Evening…Professor." He sat down his quill as his Transfiguration professor sat in the armchair adjacent him.

"Letters this late?" She inquired as the boy took off his glasses and sat back in his chair.

"Well, it has been rather boring here lately, what with Ron gone. Everyone gone, actually. Hermione and I are the only ones here, and she went off to bed about fifteen minutes ago." Realizing he could talk to her about what was troubling him, Harry continued. "Professor, I don't mean to worry you, but Hermione has been acting strange lately. I mean, she is more up-tight than usual, and she seems rather spacey, especially in Transfiguration."

Minerva's brow nearly reached her hairline. "Oh really?" she asked. This was enough for her at this point in the evening, and so she decided on a course of action. "Well, maybe I better have a word with her before the morning dawns. She might actually enjoy the holidays then."

Harry chuckled and a sense of relief flooded him. He knew talking to Minerva would only help. "Yeah, she's probably not yet asleep."

With that, Minerva bid him a good evening, and Harry rolled his letter up to finish first thing in the morning. He left for the boy's dormitory, and Minerva rightly headed for the girl's rooms.

She entered to the view of Hermione slipping into her pajamas, which then sent the already worked up woman over the edge. "Ahem." She cleared her throat, not wanting to make it seem as though she was looming over the younger woman in her current state of undress.

"Professor!" Hermione gasped as she turned around quickly to view the witch also in her night clothes. But she quickly smiled as she realized that Minerva was having just the slightest hint of trouble keeping her balance.

This was going to be a merry Christmas after all.

For some time now, Hermione had been noticing a change in her feelings toward Minerva, and she had been really depressed that the absurdity of it all would surely mean the older witch could never feel the same way. But now, seeing the blush upon Minerva's cheeks, she realized that she had been stressing for no reason at all.

"Sorry, you just startled me," she whispered twisting her hands together nervously.

'Merlin, if that startled you, I sure hope you don't faint when I make my next move.' Minerva thought to herself. "Hermione, I heard you have been having some problems lately."

The young witch's heart dropped into her stomach. "Well I…" Before she could even begin to explain, Minerva seemed to glide across the room.

"I'll have you know I am _extremely _good at problem solving." She whispered huskily in Hermione's ear, causing shivers so violent that her knees gave out.

Minerva carefully and gracefully caught the woman, who wrapped her arms around her neck, grasping desperately, as to not meet the floor. "Oh?" Was all she could manage before the next turn of events all melted into a portrait of passion.

Minerva's lips crashed down on Hermione's, and a gasp of surprise quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as she wrapped a leg around the older woman's waist.

The firm and supple thigh around Minerva's waist was quickly greeted by the woman's hand, gently sliding across her pajamas to hold on tighter as the heat increased.

Hermione nearly died from the feeling of Minerva's hand near her backside, and inside herself, she could feel something smolder quickly into a blaze.

Sensing the need of the younger woman, Minerva made quick work of finding the bed, and even quicker work of undoing the buttons that Hermione had just moments before done up on her blouse. Yes, even intoxicated, the elder witch was not without her skills.

Hermione laid her head back on her pillow and allowed Minerva's searing hot kisses to find their way to her newly exposed collar bone. This was absolutely unbelievable! She was in sheer awe from the entire experience. "I have never…" she panted. "Not with anyone…_especially_ not with a…" she moaned out loud when Minerva caressed both of her ample, bare breasts. "Woman!"

Feeling quite brave as well as randy, Hermione pushed Minerva flat on her back and straddled her waist. The pressure of Hermione's lithe frame atop her nearly sent her tumbling into a wave of ecstasy.

The young and adventurous witch somehow managed to disrobe Minerva entirely in what seemed only a fraction of a second. The "strict" Transfiguration professor was now beneath one of the brightest witches of her age, moaning under the ministrations of the quite surprisingly talented tongue of one Hermione Granger. "Mmmm…oh Merlin, Hermione." Hearing such signs of pleasure, Hermione only grew hungrier to satisfy the woman.

Without ever breaking eye contact, she slid down Minerva's body like a serpent and placed a gentle kiss right below Minerva's navel. She giggled from the tickling sensation, and Hermione smirked as she turned that chuckle into a moan as she traveled further down.

Having never done this before, Hermione just took this experience as one that she would travel into with the thought, 'Would this make me feel good?' With this in mind, Hermione gently ran her tongue along Minerva's soaking entrance.

"Ohhhhh…" Minerva moaned as her back suddenly seemed to jump off of the bed. She grabbed onto the sheets for some sense of control, as Hermione hesitated.

"Are you-"

"Don't stop…Oh gods, Hermione…please…" That was all she needed to continue. Hermione plunged her tongue deep into Minerva's centre as she felt two hands tangle into her mass of curls.

This only added fuel to Hermione's fire, and she turned her attention to her lover's perfectly swollen pearl. "Ahhh…I'm so close, Hermione!"

Hearing her name roll off of Minerva's lips like that caused her centre to ache. She gently added two fingers to the Minerva's tight folds and was amazed at just how close to the edge her lover was teetering. The older woman's sighs of delight soon turned into pants, and she found her hips thrusting to meet Hermione's hand of their own accord.

The young seductress managed to keep up the pace of her hand while she made her way to Minerva's beautifully contorted face. Her emerald eyes were closed in bliss, and her mouth was open just slightly. Hermione took that as an invitation and hungrily kissed the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. She swallowed Minerva's cries of pleasure as she came hard, wetness covering Hermione's entire hand.

Slowly it all became too much, and Minerva shuddered and gasped for air. Hermione removed her hand gently, much to her lover's dismay. However, feelings of desire quickly returned as she watched in awe as Hermione sucked each one of her glistening fingers.

Barely able to discern the bed from her body, Minerva realized how intoxicated she was. Not only from the alcohol, but also from Hermione's arousal. All at once, everything became a blur, and she felt tired, more tired than she had ever felt before. Her body screamed to shut down, but all she wanted to do was return the same pleasure that the younger woman had just given her.

Yes, Minerva McGonagall, tough old broad as she was, rightly fell asleep, leaving Hermione hot, bothered, and EXTREMELY wet on Christmas as she was, Hermione could do nothing but smile as she placed a kiss on Minerva's forehead and snuggled up to go to sleep…

After all, there was always Christmas morning…

**AN: Reviews are always fantastic, and of course, there will be a sequel shortly…:) **

**Happy Holidays!**

***~Ashton~***


End file.
